The Strength Within - Chapter 6
by ponsheki
Summary: The Adventures of Brian and the Life of Jem.


Chapter 6  
  
After the incident, Jem was rush into the St. Mary's Hospital, her father was holding her hand all the way. Inside Team Rocket's most expensive and exclusive hospital for its top members, Jem was clinging on for her life. Doctors taped wire that went from her index finger to several gigantic machines that monitor her status. The most well paid doctor, many with 20 years of experience in the medical industry were assigned to her. But none of that mattered because none of the doctor knew where to begin treating her.  
  
Jem's brain showed almost no activity though her body twitched displaying signs of life. It was a mystery that tore up Giovanni's heart as he sat by his ill daughter. Mewtwo was resting in one of the nearby room, recovering what energy it lost during the search for Lee. :sigh: To Giovanni, everything seemed to be falling apart.  
  
"Boss? Would you like some coffee?" asked Christina, Giovanni's new assistant now that Lee was gone.  
  
"Yes...........coffee would be nice....." replied in Giovanni in a soft dreamy voice.  
  
Born at a time when poverty struck town after town with no end in sight, Christina's soul was closed forever. She believed in nothing and could remember nothing because have her heavy usage of anti-depression pills. Memories of her childhood were terrible, all filled with violence and cruel relatives. So much in fact that Christina paid thousands to lose her memories, using simple pills that made blank spots all over her mind.  
  
Of course simple pills needs lots of money and her dealers refuse to sell without cash up front. That's why she joined Team Rocket, it was only job that she could make enough money to pay for the drugs. But even with the memories gone, there were still consequences. People didn't look at her as a human anymore, it was as though she was a robot. Human traits such as personality, humor, and joy were also erased along with the memories.  
  
Christian's attention turned from her own thought to Jem's face. Looking at the sick little kid was like looking in a mirror. But at least Christina had the choice, Jem never did..... :thump: Christina turned towards the door, someone was coming.  
  
:turning the knob: "Giovanni, I am fully recovered, it is time to move forward." said a voice.  
  
The sound came from every direction, only it didn't seem like someone talking. :door swings open: It was mewtwo of course, fully recovered from the search, beckoning Giovanni to come.. After taking one last look at his beloved daughter, Giovanni too after mewtwo with vengeance on his mind..  
  
"Look after Jem!" ordered Giovanni as he left.  
  
Christina was completely alone with Jem, without any further instruction, she sat down in a chair. She had notes to do but having such a sad child next to her, was making her lose  
concentration. She stared at the peaceful child for several minutes. Finally she could no longer resist and gently messaged Jem's hair. Something was about Giovanni's daughter that made her special, but Christina couldn't explain it in words. The air turned perfectly still, and so peaceful. The moment seemed to go on forever........  
  
But something wasn't right and Christina could feel it right down to her bones. Energy flowed throughout her body causing sensation of fear. Startled by the current event, she called out to the guards in nearby rooms, but they gave no response. Cold Breezes filled the rooms making the temperature fall drastically. A soft voice filled her mind and Christina could hear ever so softly, a woman speaking...........  
  
[I]I am forever in mourning, to never see the light of any being.  
  
It was the curse of my husband that trapped me in this immortal prison.  
  
A prison which I'll never escape from, a prison that make me tired and lonesome.  
  
But there is a way around it, though I had to gamble my soul......  
  
It had been and always will be impossible for me to forget my only one love left.  
  
Whose mind was warped beyond repair, beyond hope, and unfortunately beyond my help.  
  
Inside this manifestation which I am forced into, there still is a heart.  
  
Though broken, battered and cold, it is enough to satisfies my needs.....until I tear out his! [/I]  
  
Not knowing what to do, Christina screamed her lungs out at the figure. The door was blasted open and out came what appeared to be death herself. A thing, wearing a black rope that cover all parts, except the hands, which were no more than bones. Most horrific of all was the thing's scythe that was held in both hands, raised up to strike anything down.  
  
Closing her eyes and wishing this was a bad dream, Christina could feel it getting ever closer. Then, everything stopped, almost like time had frozen still..... But when she open her eyes she could she the scythe rushing toward her. Screaming again, she heard a crack, felt a thump, then was engulf in pain for a moment before her reality turned black!  
  
-----------------------  
  
Brian and Liz were in the waiting room of the Cerulean City Gym. They considered carefully Liz's strategy to beat Misty. Though Liz herself was extremely doubtful that she could stand even a chance against Misty. Brian attempted to encourage her, telling her that Misty isn't that difficult but he knew the situation was grim. Liz only had charmeleon which was in such a bad position with a disadvantage in defense and offense against Starmie.  
  
"Cheer up, maybe there's someway we could find a grass type pokemon nearby?" Encouraged Brian.  
  
"Ha! It would take me forever to train it anyway and they would never stand a chance against Starmie's tackle!" Mournfully replied Liz.  
  
"Look, we'll think of something, :smiles: you know we always do!."  
  
"No we won't, I guess I'll have to give up pokemon training."  
  
"You can still make it if you try!"  
  
:bah: "Against Misty?! I might as well print loser on my face!" Liz stated as she sat in a chair to think.  
  
"Brian?" The voice was familiar.  
  
The two looked towards the doorway where the sound was originating. Misty, now in her casual wear, was coldly staring at them.  
  
"Uh.....can I help you?" Asked Brian  
  
"Yes, I have another gift for you." replied the emotionless Misty.  
  
"But.........you gave me my badge and the TM for bubble beam. Is there anything else I'm suppose to receive?"  
  
Misty nodded her hand and reach over to her belt. Of the two pokeballs there, she took out one and handed it to Brian.  
  
"You can have this."  
  
"Thanks.......I think......?"  
  
Knowing that Misty always carries staryu closest to the left, Liz knew which one it was.  
  
"Your staryu?! Why Misty? What I mean is that it is a perfectly good pokemon to simply give away!" questioned a stunned Liz.  
  
:sigh: "You two are beginners and can never understand that some pokemon are hopeless. Companionship are what attract most people to pokemon training but they never understand that the singular most important thing is to bwin/b. No matter how much this staryu has tried, it could never stand against my Starmie. That's why I'm staring over with another pokemon, maybe a psyduck.  
  
"Okay......but that's still no reason why you can't keep this one too!" argued Liz.   
  
:shaking her head: "You are soooo blind! I always believed that pokemon that simply are not cut out for battle, should be abandoned. Strong over the weak, remember? This is a worthless pokemon which I have loathed in every possible way. You can take it if you want or throw it in the garbage! I just never want to see the damn thing again!"  
  
"My mother always told me that all pokemon deserve to be respected as equals, bno matter how they fight!/b" cried Liz.  
  
"Was your mother a nurse Joy?" asked Misty.  
  
"Yes, she was...."  
  
"Then tell the old battle-ax that with a few words from me can funding can be cut to her center!" threatened a smiling Misty.  
  
"How DARE you threaten me! YOU cruel heartless bitch!" screamed Liz.  
  
"Au revoir!" laughed Misty.  
  
Liz tears fell rapidly to the ground and with each tear her hatred grew. Not knowing what to do, Brian was almost hit by staryu's pokeball which was throw just was Misty was leaving.  
  
"Liz, you can have staryu....." offered Brian  
  
"Thank you," sniffled Liz, "Tomorrow I will make Misty take back every word she said!"   
  
-----------------------------  
  
"Where is Professor Oak, this is urgent!" requested Dub.  
  
"How should I know! I have enough problems already!" snapped a frustrated Charissa.  
  
Dub and Charissa were both assistants at Oak's lab. Dub was a recent graduate working towards being a pokemon researcher. He had been raised in a poor family but even worst than that, he was the declared runt of the family. Families are supposed to take care of children but Dub was ignored constantly. The only one who paid any attention to him was his pokemon. Oh the memories which fueled his adoration for the creatures. Having only one pokeball which he stole from the local pokeshop, he successfully captured a spearow.  
  
Night and day he trained the little bird every move conceivable, creating a close relationship between them. But he didn't want to be a pokemon trainer because he couldn't stand the idea of his friend being hurt. Instead, he choose the route to a pokemon researcher. University was tough with no support from his parents and two part time jobs. After an exhausting five years he graduated with barely passing marks. However because he did much better in his IQ test and managed to land a job at Oak's lab. A hard life gave him eyes that wandered consistently, always watching, never trusting.  
  
Charissa was the near opposite of Dub. She was born in a rich family that gave her anything she wanted. Her parent's properties extend from one coast line of Japan to the other. Fabulous wealth however, never touched her soul. She always retained a willingness to help pokemon, a deep love that extended throughout her life. One night when she was fourteen, her father asked what sector of the family business she wanted to take over. Her reply was none.....  
  
Despite the fact that family relation worsened quickly after that, university was still paid in full by her family. Of course, they never offered one word of support and didn't even attend her graduation ceremony. The rift between her and her family grew to such an extent that on her father's death bed, he asked why she never got a real job. In response she left the room and never spoke to him or her family again.  
  
"I see you two are at it again!" interrupted Prof. Oak  
  
Oak entered the room seeing his two students arguing again. He felt deep frustration of their constant bickering with each other. After all, they all knew how grim the situation was with most of the gym leader being captured.  
  
"I'm sorry, but this jerk won't leave me alone!" smirked Charissa.  
  
"This is much more important than whatever you're doing!" snapped back Dub.  
  
:sigh: "Okay, I'm all ears, tell me what you wanted me for......."  
  
Dub had a worried look on his face. Taking a deep breath, he spoke with a tinge of nervousness in his voice.  
  
"There was a note delivered to you this morning. It asked for a wide variety of pokemon as ransom for the gym leaders."  
  
:furious: "Send a note back telling that they can keep the gym leaders! There is no way I am going to let those highway men even a caterpie! The pokemon here are under my protection and it will remain like that Ias long as I'm alive/I!"  
  
"Whatever you say, Doctor."  
  
"Now get back to work! I'm working with the elite four to destroy Team Rocket once and for all!"  
  
Oak flew out of the room, face redden with every step. Charissa spoke quietly with Dub for a moment.  
  
"He's going to get us all killed!" whispered furiously Charissa.  
  
"I thought you loved pokemon?! Would you rather have them taken away?" replied a surprised Dub.  
  
"II would rather neogiate!/I We haven't been able to destroy the Rockets for centuries, now that Giovanni has that new pokemon we won't stand a chance!"  
  
"But there is nothing we can do! Is there......?"  
  
:smirks: "Maybe there is........"  
  
----------------------  
  
It was near midnight and Lee was sitting on a pile of chains in a corner of the building. His thoughts wondered continuously reflecting on the events that led him here. This was where all the experiences that tore away his innocence came from, leaving holes filled with murky darkness. How could he been so stupid following this path?  
  
Next to him slept his hypno, over the years his psychic pokemon had developed a distinct dislike for sleeping in pokeballs. But during the day all the was changed. Hypno couldn't wait after an experiment to be in his pokeball, resting until the next one. It was a strange habit, but Lee got used to it quickly.  
  
In the darkness, it was getting pretty boring with no one to talk to so he decided to take a walk. No that there was anything interesting in the building. Most of what remained was rusted metal and cracking cement. But it wasn't always like this; when he first go here the first thing he noticed was how shiny the metal was. He could see his own reflection in the various machines. Later he realized that they were kept shiny so victim could see the damage on their bodies for themselves.  
  
The job itself was gruesome and exhausting. Some days he couldn't sleep, instead he listened to the screams that were heard coming from every direction. One particular scream came from a woman he was supervising. Being so young at the time, he participated very little in the actual torture, instead he was there to record any information given. :stiffens: From his furthest reaches of his mind, he recognized as he walked, the spot to the left as the place where he watched the exact same woman tortured.  
  
Her name was Carmen Marliene and she had been caught as the daughter of a top league official. With dark brown hair, the deepest bluish eyes, Carmen was the definition of beautiful. Lee was told that she knew some very important League plans, so important that Giovanni wanted them bat all cost/b. Ah....how clearing lee could remember her, chained to the walls. The torturer was an ex-convict that committed several serious crimes until Giovanni hired him to do his bidding. Wires connected the electric shocker that the ex-convict used repeatedly on Carmen.  
  
Wails from Carmen burnt deep into Lee's mind causing nausea. So many times the woman begged Lee for help, but Lee was helpless. Surrounded by video cameras he wouldn't dare even start considering a plan. Eventually, Carmen was executed under orders from Giovanni. In the death order, Giovanni clearly stated that he will for once, be merciful and allow for a quick death.  
  
It was Lee's job to tell Carmen of what was going to happen to her. Like always, she begged mercy and gave him a paralyzing stare that still haunts his dreams. Feeling sorry for Carmen, Lee told her that she can be spared if she just told Giovanni of the League plans. So far she had said nothing, even under the height of torture. Carmen replied that she could never tell Giovanni. Getting very angry, Lee yelled in her face, demanding why she won't tell him the information. That just one tiny bit of information could save her life. Carmen replied that she can't because she never knew anything in the first place.  
  
The next day Carmen was shot..........  
  
--------------------  
  
"Prepare to die........" hectored the voice emanating from the dark robes.  
  
Christina lay unconscious to the floor, above her the scythe was raise high about to strike the death blow. A growl came from the mysterious being that erupted into the room, and attacked Christina.  
  
"You are no better than Giovanni himself! Disgraceful witch, all things that serve the bastard will burn from my wrath......"  
  
In black robes, it gave a frightening display as it swung the scythe down. As it was finishing off with one final stroke, something caught it's eye. The mental tip stopped a cm from Christina stomach before retracting. Through it's vision, the being recognized the woman's face, it was hers before she died......  
  
How many days had it been since she looked in a mirror? Before the assassination, her face showed the common signs of life, her life. Youth, vigor, happiness, beauty, and so many more were lost because of Giovanni. But now she was the one who was taking away all those from another woman! The truth had hit her, she had become her worst nightmare!  
  
"What am I doing? Killing Giovanni is one thing but murdering another person trapped in Team Rocket like I was. How could I be so cruel......?" the fearful spirit questioned to herself.  
  
Sob came from beneath the hood, a sad, mournful sound.  
  
"STAY BACK!!!" shouted the three men who rushed in the room.  
  
The first of the men and also the tallest held a gun, "I don't know what the hell you are but under Giovanni order, anyone who enters the room without his permission, is to be killed!"  
  
"Killed? :laughs: I'm already dead!"  
  
Crackling, the thing swung her scythe wide in an arc. The first two guards ducked beneath it while the third one jumped back slamming the door shut..  
  
The second to enter took a pokeball from his belt, "Scyther, get rid of her!"  
  
Following the second, the other two threw out their own pokeballs.  
  
"Electrabuzzzzzz!"  
  
"Gooollllbat!"  
  
"Ha! :grins: Even the undead have pokemon!"  
  
The spirit threw out her own pokeball release a ghastly against the other three attack pokemon. Of course ghost pokemon are rare and none of the guards had seen a ghost type, much less know anything about it.  
  
"Scyther, slash whatever pokemon that is!" ordered the first guard.  
  
Flying at a high speed, the bug pokemon used its famous slash attack. But something was wrong, it was like cutting mist. With a swish, the bug flew right through ghastly and hit the wall dead center. It fell to the ground struggling to get up.  
  
"That, that thing! It can't be a pokemon......" exclaimed the shocked third guard.  
  
:laughs again: "Meet ghastly, it's ghost type!" announced the spirit.  
  
The second guard stepped forward, "I don't care what kind it is, electrabuzz, thunder punch!"  
  
A flash of light blinded the three guard for a moments as the punch struck home. Ghastly spun backwards uncontrollably for a few seconds before straightening out again.  
  
"Now it's your turn Golbat! Wing attack now!" commanded the third guard.  
  
"Ghastly, nightshade!"  
  
The dark halo surrounding the ghost suddenly expended. It blasted golbat back hitting electrabuzz in the face, knocking the electric pokemon to the ground. But it didn't stop there, the halo continued to bash golbat through door leaving a hole. Then it continued throwing the flying pokemon against the wall in the hallway, hard before finally dissipating.  
  
"Ack! Golbat, are you okay?" shouted the third guard who immediately rush to the hole in the door.  
  
"I'm sorry, I wanted to stay longer but I need a word with your boss!" the spirit declared while it withdrew ghastly back to its pokeball.  
  
With one final farewell wave, the spirit floated into the wall laughing at the guards. All three guard stared at each other, even with the thing gone they could still hear it laughing at them....................  
  
------------------------  
  
A warm, peaceful summer enlightened everyone who enjoyed its gracious gifts. Light breezes made the moderate weather even more enjoyable as Dub and Charissa walked each other to their houses. Both were fatigued by the heavy work load which became even larger as Oak prepared for his counter attack.  
  
"So beautiful........sometimes I wish I wasn't stuck in the lab all the time.........:sigh:" said Charissa.  
  
"Yes, I agree that everything is perfect......" replied Dub.  
  
"To think, the shadows will fall on Viridian forest soon when Team Rocket attacks and destroys all this. If only if we could do something about it......"  
  
"The die is cast, Charissa! The best we can hope is to hide when the battle begins."  
  
"War.....over a conflict as old as this! I swear that anyone with half a brain would have solved his problem centuries ago!"  
  
Eternal peace is nature's power that helps all people refresh their weary souls. Charissa could smell the freshness of the air around her. But as she did she noticed a stranger lurking in the bushes ahead of her. Freezing still and staring, Dub soon caught on as they went on the defensive.  
  
"There is nothing to fear! My name is Robert and I am the representative for Giovanni who takes much interest in you two." informed the man getting up from the bushes.  
  
Removing his cape and hat, Charissa could clearly see a middle aged businessman.  
  
"Interest in me.....?" asked Charissa.  
  
"It is interest in both of you!" slyly replied Rob  
  
"Look, Charissa and I are both very loyal to the Pokemon League! If you're looking for spy then you have come to the wrong people! I suggest you leave before we call the guards!" threatened Dub.  
  
"But sir, madam, don't you realized that not only can you prevent a war but you can also make money as well?" gestured Rob to his wallet.  
  
Charissa was barely impressed, "You offer money me? My father is Albert Rash, one of the riches men in Japan! Your petty money has no significance me!"  
  
"But my dear, Team Rocket can offer you respect as well as money."  
  
"As a burgler??? Oh yeah, like that's going to get me a lot of respect......:rollseyes: That's it, I'm calling the guards!"  
  
Charissa took for back to the lab in a rage.   
  
"Like any weirdo is going to make me turn against the League!" mumbled Charissa to herself.  
  
Dub turned to follow his colleague. It wasn't like he didn't want the money, it was because it didn't make sense to him abandon Oak like this.  
  
Robert didn't seem disappointed at all, instead he called out to them, "It must be wonderful for you two to work day after day just to re-ignite a war that has lasted several centuries! After all, the death troll with be high for people band/b pokemon alike!"  
  
It was the words, "Death" and "Pokemon" which made Dub and Charissa frozen stiff. But it was true however because in the upcoming battle, pokemon would be used as weapons since human intervention was less after the Great Declaration. Charissa saw the creatures that she spent her entire life taking care of and loving, on the battlefield, dead. Dub saw his friends that support him throughout his life, struggling to stay alive as they crawled up to him, begging for food. But the begging would all be in vain because of rationing, Dub wouldn't have any........  
  
"Yes, I can feel that you two are thinking seriously about this. Remember, if you don't accept my offer now, every drop of pokemon blood spilled will be on your hands!"  
  
"Their blood......."  
  
"Their deaths......"  
  
"And it will be on your hands bif/b you don't want to talk........."  
  
------------------  
  
"Hypno? Wake up!" sternly demanded Lee.  
  
"Hyppp.....no?"  
  
It was till night when Lee had a revelation. Throughout his life his greatest companion was his drowsee (now hypno). So many happy days, working on the never ending projects......but with his pokemon by his side, he could handle anything. How could he have been so selfish, to not have already release hypno back into the wild. His pokemon did nothing wrong, and they should not suffer because of his faults, his problems!  
  
"Look, I'm sorry I didn't do this earlier but I want you to teleport without me as far away as you can. Giovanni probably won't come after you so please go now!" pleaded Lee.  
  
:shaking head: "Noooooo."  
  
"Come on, you know what Giovanni will do when he finds me here! Get away now while you still have a chance!" orders a frustrated Lee.  
  
:continues to shake: "Nooooo."  
  
"I am *not* giving you a choice, hypno! This is an order, get away now!" nearly yells an angry Lee.  
  
"No......"  
  
"That's it! :taking a pokeball from belt: Magneton., come out and give hypno a thunderbolt!"  
  
The electric pokemon materialized. At first it was confused by the order thinking that it was supposed to attack an enemy hypno. But when it became all too clear that Lee was pointing directly at his own hypno, magneton refused. Throughout the years, magneton had always worked closely with magneton. Whether it was training or just talk, they had become very close to each other.  
  
:going behind hypno: "Mag, magneeee, ton!" the electric pokemon said angrily.  
  
"Oh so you're talking his side, aren't you! Well then.......:tears fall down to ground:.....we will all die together...."  
  
"Magggg!"  
  
"Hypppp!"  
  
"Thank you....." Lee said as he hugged his two pokemon, "Thank you for being with me....to the end...."  
  
------------------------  
  
"She will see you now....." announced the receptionist at the Cerulean Gym.  
  
For an nerve racking hour, Brian and Liz was anticipating Liz's battle.  
  
Worried about the upcoming battle, Liz muttered to herself, "Dear God....... Brian I don't think I can make it this time...."  
  
"Come on, we went over this plan a hundred times! :entering doorway: If anyone can do this, you can!" encouraged Brian  
  
"You know.......maybe it would be a lot easier if we just killed Misty and took the badges......okay?"  
  
"Uh.........."  
  
"Okay, here's the new plan. I'll distract her as you attack from behin-"  
  
"Stop! Look, you'll do fine, just do *not* worry!"  
  
"Are you sure because the killing idea seems so much better....."  
  
They reached the edge of the pool arena. Like before, a single blue pad floated up to Liz, beckoning for her to step in. Brian When to the usual place for visitors, on the sidelines.  
  
Misty was waiting patiently for her, "Ah, you're that Nurse Joy daughter!"  
  
"Yes, I am! My name is Liz and I am here to challenge Misty for the water badge!" replied Liz.  
  
"Very curious, you know that you're not suppose to yell and scream when I obliterate your pokemon, right?"  
  
"Of course I know! :takes pokeball from belt: IBring it on......./I!"  
  
"Since you know the rules from the last time you visited, I won't go over them again. The only change is that it's one on one now. :holds up a pokeball: Time to go running back to your mommy! Starmie GO!"  
  
Starmie's jewel gleamed brilliantly at Liz who also was throwing out her pokeball.  
  
"Staryu, time to show your previous master what you can really do!"  
  
Misty laughed at the irony of having her own ex-pokemon fight against her.  
  
"See! Staryu is here to show you what a mistake made!" declared Liz.  
  
:rollseyes: "Oh please! Staryu is here because you don't have any other pokemon to use!" reminded Misty.  
  
"Well....that too but anyway, you're going down!"  
  
"Little girls shouldn't make threats, you know!"  
  
"Little girl??! Tackle now, staryu!!!"  
  
Staryu began spinning fast, picking up speed. In a flash, all the pent up energy was released in a high speed attack.  
  
:yawns: "Boring, even idiots can do better than a simple tackle! Starmie, knock it down with a bubble beam!"  
  
Hundreds and hundreds of bubbles were hurled at staryu. Liz watched anxiously as the bubbles moved ever closer to her pokemon.  
  
Just as staryu was about to be hit by the bubbles, Liz ordered "Water hop now, staryu!"  
  
"Water hop??? What the hell is that?" questioned Misty to herself.  
  
Misty soon found out as staryu popped up from the water sending it sky high. For a moment it was spinning in mid air before diving down against straight at Starmie.  
  
"Neat trick, but weak, pathetic tricks won't win you this match! Starmie, evade it by going underwater!"  
  
Starmie bobbed down causing staryu to be blasted up against when it hit the water. Now staryu was heading for Misty.  
  
"ACK!!!" shouted Misty as staryu broke her pad in two sending her into the water.  
  
Liz laughed before she was silenced by a glare from Misty.  
  
-----------------------------  
  
Miss Maudie was working late like always, she preferred working in the classroom than to take it home with her. All the other teachers and workers had long been gone already. The school seemed deserted with only Miss Maudie. But that wasn't true at all, as she reviewed the assignments marking them with a grade, there was someone who was outside.  
  
The figure outside moved quickly through the perimeter. He avoided the twigs and worked his way to the front door. Using a device, he burnt through the door knob, opening it with hardy any sound. But even with his caution, a single creak still got out.  
  
She turned her head around, Miss Maudie was frightened. But all she saw was an empty room lit only by the lamp at her desk. Going on instinct, she turned back towards her desk. Rummaging through her drawers, looking desperately for her pokeball.  
  
He was heading closer, ever closer to Miss Maudie. In his right hand, he held a pokeball with the initials RT. In his left hand he held a knife that seemed to have been sharpened recently.  
  
Miss Maudie found her pokeball; it was at the bottom drawer. She never liked carrying them around with her all the time, so she kept them in her desk. Staring in to the darkness, she could sense the intruder very close to where she was.  
  
"Where are you?! Come out now, this is school property!" Demanded a freighted Miss Maudie.  
  
The figure now appeared in her doorway, she could clearly tell he was male but nothing else.  
  
"I'm warning you, if you come a step closer you're dead!!!"  
  
A pokeball was thrown from the dark figure's hand.  
  
"MAAAAACHAMP!!!"  
  
Miss Maudie suddenly realized who the dark figure was, she threw her own pokeball. The energy materialize in to a golduck.  
  
"Robert! Why are you doing this to me?"  
  
"You are a threat that must be deal with as quickly as possible!"  
  
"Then I knew you were no good for her!"  
  
This enraged the man, he gave a look of pure anger before turning his attention on his pokemon.  
  
"Machamp, submission!"  
  
Before Miss Maudie could shout out an order, machamp had whacked golduck unconscious.  
  
"Golduck!? NO!!!!!!!!!" Miss Maudie look on in horror.  
  
"On hit KO, those attack are Karen's favorite you know!"  
  
Miss Maudie decided to chance it and try to run for it. Unfortunately, machamp caught her, then slammed her against the wall. The powerful pokemon's hands reach towards her neck. Miss Maudie could feel the squeeze, first gently then hard. She tried to struggle out of it but she realized that she was going limp fast.  
  
"Get off of me!" Miss Maudie demanded weakly.  
  
Her body became limp, she was losing consciousness fast. She turned her attention to the man behind machamp, he was smiling at her. Of all the things in the world, she wanted so much to strike back at him, but all of her energy was gone. Looking back at machamp, her eyes began to get heavy. As she was slowly suffocating to death, her last thoughts were of those test papers, how she would never be able to finish them.......  
  
-------------------  
  
"Bubble beam!" ordered Misty.  
  
Which was always followed by Liz's screams, "Ahhh....."  
  
By now Starmie had fired b5/b bubblebeams but staryu wasn't even hurt. Why? Because Misty kept aiming at Liz.  
  
"Good grief, can't the witch take a joke?" thought Misty to herself.  
  
The battle had now gone underwater but unlike the last time, both Liz and Misty wore scuba equipment. Allowing them to communicate to their pokemon underwater, by simple talking.  
  
"Starrrr, staryu!" said the water pokemon who moved in front of his master.  
  
"Thank God! I knew I could depend on you!" declared a battered Liz.  
  
Glaring at Liz, "Starmie, show her your bpsy wave/b!  
  
"Okay, staryu! Let's do it!" commanded Liz.  
  
:moving out of the way: "Staar?"  
  
"What?! Get back here NOW!" demanded Liz just as a psywave hit her.  
  
The blast knocked Liz down towards the depths of the ocean. Luckily however, staryu came back to her side and grabbed her hand, pulling her away.  
  
Notices that staryu is back, "Well....at least I can depend on you from now on, right?"  
  
"Yu!" exclaims the water pokemon in agreement.  
  
"Oh there she is! Starmie, how about another psywave?" happily exclaims Misty.  
  
Listens in horror, "Not her again! :sigh: But at least you're with me this time, staryu. :looks around: Uh.....staryu? STARYU???!!"  
  
"Starmieeee!" said the evolved water pokemon as it fired another psywave at Liz.  
  
Misty laughs, "Oh no, not another :winks: accident! Starmie, you shouldn't keep missing and :winks again: fire at Liz instead......"  
  
Then suddenly, Misty noticed something was different. She was still wondering until she looked up.... It turned out to be staryu, poised with one of its arms pointing directly at Starmie's gem. With one final squirt of water from staryu's other side, the unevolved water pokemon came at Starmie like a bullet.  
  
"Starmie, move out of the way!" yelled Misty  
  
But it was too late and staryu smashed Starmie's gem, knocking out the evolved water pokemon........  
  
--------------------  
  
Brian sat there, on the sidelines waiting for Liz to come out. It was boring doing nothing but watch bubbles come out from the pool but there wasn't anything else to do. Suddenly, Misty and Liz broke the surface.....well, actually Liz was just barely holding to staryu.  
  
"Hey Liz, did ya win?" shouted Brain  
  
Liz replied, "I don't know. Staryu, did we win?"  
  
"Star...yu!" affirmatively replied staryu.  
  
"Yup, we won...."  
  
Misty returned her Starmie and swam to the side to get a water badge.  
  
"Okay, you won. Just don't brag about it to me....." informed Misty.  
  
Liz tried to take the badge but when unconscious before her hand could reach. Brian took it for her instead.  
  
--------------------  
  
That night, there was a full moon out as Liz was lying exhausted on the hotel couch.  
  
"It was certainly a tough battle....and it's the first I have heard of where the pokemon wasn't hurt!" said Brian.  
  
"That stupid witch, one day I'll be part of the elite four and she'll mopping my floor!" muttered Liz.  
  
The conversation was interrupted by the ringing of the phone.  
  
:picks up the phone: "Hello? Who is this?" asked Brian.  
  
"Brian? This is mom!"  
  
"Mom? Guess what just happened? I got a water badge!"  
  
":sniff: I'm so sorry to be the one who interrupts such a happy event but....."  
  
"But what?"  
  
"Your teacher has been murdered.........." 


End file.
